


Bidialectal

by midnightviolet



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: I know four years isn’t long enough to get an accent let alone keep it, Tom Payne is British irl, however for the sake of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightviolet/pseuds/midnightviolet
Summary: Malcolm is bidialectal. He has both a British and American accent. The team find out.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Bidialectal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who kudos or comments.

“It’s not going to work.” Gil said, sighing.

“I can do a decent enough British accent.” Dani said.

JT rolled his eyes.

“Maybe it could work?” Edrisa said. 

“Hey guys! What’s going on?” Malcolm said walking into the room, smiling before he saw Gil and Dani’s faces and his smile fell.

They all turned to look at Malcolm.

“What’s going on?” He repeated again but slowly.

“Bright, tell Gil I can do a British accent.” Dani said. 

“Uhhh....”

“She can’t, Malcolm. I’m sorry Dani, I can’t risk it.” Gil said apologetically.

“I could do it.” Malcolm offered.

“No, absolutely not.” Gil said, firmly.

“But I’m bidialectal. I have a British accent, Gil.” Malcolm said.

“I had just assumed that you had been too young to have kept any trace of a British accent...” Gil said.

“Nope, I’ve got both.” Malcolm said in a British accent.

Everyone’s eyes widened.

“What?” Malcolm asked.

“Oh my God, that is so hot.” Edrisa said. “I mean,” Her eyes widened. “You’ll do great on this case.”

“You lived in England, Bright?” JT asked.

“Yeah, for four years. When I was five til I was nine.” Malcolm said, still in a British accent.

“Oh my God.” Edrisa said again.

Malcolm laughed and JT semi glared at him. “Right, sorry, I’ll - Sorry.” He said back in an American accent. ”So can I help with the case?” Malcolm asked Gil.

Gil sighed and rolled his eyes. “Okay.” He said reluctantly.

The case went off without a hitch.

Or as without a hitch as cases go when Malcolm’s involved.

No one was seriously injured.

Just some shenanigans.

And Edrisa may now be asking Malcolm to do his British accent more often.


End file.
